narratives_of_britomartisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fauna and Flora
Fauna and Flora is the term used to define the unique and diverse organisms on Britomartis. Fauna Cornu Forka The Cornu Forka is an organism native to Britomartis. It is herbivorous and generally passive, having similarities to Earth's Oxens. Ligament Arietherium The Ligament Arietherium is a herbivorous class of fauna indigenous to the Humid Forests and Flatlands. Calvus Walker The Calvus Walker is an aquatic fauna species on Britomartis, sucking in water, expelling it, and using it to propel itself on the ocean floor. Protus Nepa The Protus Nepa is the first aquatic creature to be able to adapt to land and is an ancestor of the Rhewin. Litus Trawler The Litus Trawler are crustaceans native to the tropical shores of Britomartis. They are also Benemiiga's state animal, there is even a cargo ship named after them, the Litus Star. Clara Solvit Clara Solvit, a creature that lives in the upper atmosphere of Britomartis and uses the pink sail on its back to suck in gases such as nitrogen, helium, and hydrogen to float. Perforabis Maxillam Eius Work in Progress Adamantem Piscis Adamantem Piscis, or "Diamond Colt", are an aquatic species hunted by Silver Trawlers. Longus Laterm Work in Progress Pelagius Gradus Work in Progress Cinericius Laxi Oris Work in Progress Pila Spica The Pila Spica is a semi-aquatic plant that lives in most shoreline areas across Britomartis, they have a fleshy body with spikes protruding from their body and, if stepped on, injects a lethal poison in the victims body. These odd plants are about a meter wide and 1 meter tall. Virens Ratis The Virens Ratis, the first flying creature on Britomartis. It evolved and lived before sea life stepped on land. Flora Volantes Flora Volantes Flora, latin for "Flying plants", appear similar to jellyfish in appearance but are much, much different in many ways. These interesting organisms evolved from small microscopic life forms called Calamus Skimmers which are basically the airborne, Britomartian equivalent of Plankton and behave much like them in some ways. Some species of these Skimmers evolved into complex life forms while others remained the way they are. The reason why they appear to look like jellyfish is because they need a flexible interior to pump gases into their bodies to combust them to make them float through the air. Below their main body lies several vine-like appendages to harvest sunlight to get energy to stay airborne, and to maneuver through the air. It is also common for other smaller plants to grow on the skin of the Volantes because seeds from plants on the surface get carried to the low altitudes they fly at can settle on their semi-soft flesh and grow from there on. These different plant species basically have a co-relationship. The smaller plants use the Volantes as a host to live on and in return the smaller plants share nutrients and energy with their host injecting them into their skin. These Volantes are commonly very large about the sise of Elephants floating at altitudes of 100 to 400 feet in the air. The way they reproduce is by releasing egg-like seeds that slowly grow into huge Elephant sised organisms. These Volantes can live for hundreds of years and have existed for around 80 million years. Lux Lingo Trees These trees are very common throughout Britomartis, mainly being in the open plains and abundant in many forests. They can be anywhere except in the areas around the equator. They have flower like leaves instead of a traditional leaf shape. These flowers can also light up creating bioluminescence, a spectacular light show of vibrant colours. The Precursors had found this to be the most intriguing about Britomartises local flora, employing it as a light source.